


mixtapes

by tomlinchips (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i like making tags sorry, idk its cute, mixtapes, nouis is so cute wow, this is my first fic hope u like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tomlinchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes to leave mixtapes for Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	mixtapes

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi first ever fanfic so cut some slack please. there's a lot of run ons and grammar errors probably n im sorry the title is also shit and i am so sorry

When Niall is away, Louis tries to distract himself as much as possible. He'll call Liam and play video games with him, or he'll go out and buy things to make an extravagant dinner and end up watching TV instead. Eventually he'll give up, and call Niall, even if it is listen to his voice mail. 

Sometimes he feels silly, missing his boyfriend that much. Niall is usually only away for a couple weeks at a time, but those weeks stretch out like months for Louis. Instead of spending his days cuddling on the couch, or making dinner together, he spends his days alone making tea for one, or staying in bed where it still smells like Niall. 

Every time before Niall leaves, he makes Louis a mixtape, leaving it on the counter before he leaves in the morning. Sometimes they would be soft, slow songs that would make Louis' heart beat a little bit harder in his chest, or they might be fast and popular songs for Louis to dance to while hes cleaning up the living room. 

Louis saved every mixtape Niall has ever made him, all thirteen of them tucked in a small box in the corner of the closet. When Niall first found them, he teased Louis about it, but Louis just blushes to the tip of his nose and tucks himself under Niall's arm.

Louis was in the middle of clearing off the counter in the kitchen while singing the high notes in a song on his mixtape when he sees a blond tuft of hair fly by the kitchen doorway. Louis practically squeals, running towards Niall's back, slipping on the hardwood floor in his socks. He slides into Niall's back, almost knocking him over. He giggles a sorry and kisses Niall's cheek.

“Is that my sweater?” Niall asks when Louis sits cross-legged on the bed. Louis' blushes and looks down at his lap.

“All my other ones were dirty” He mumbled, which was partially true, his favorites were in the hamper, so he chose one from Niall's dresser.

Niall sits next to Louis, kissing his nose, then his cheeks and his eyelids, and finally his forehead. Louis helped Niall unpack, putting toiletries away and taking his dirty clothes to the laundry room and hang his coat up in the hall. The mixtape is still playing in the kitchen, and Louis sings a couple lines, smiling. 

“So how did you like this one Babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow comment n kudos pretty please n check me out on twitter @tomlinchips ily


End file.
